Goodbye In September
by purpleprincessparty
Summary: G.I.S part three from my series on youtube Joick


yeah so youtube wouldn't let me post the whole thing and i tried splitting it up, but there's no point so i put it here instead

do i don't own characters, only Spencer

* * *

Morning slowly rolled in and both brothers were now tangled up on the full sized bed. Justin slightly on top of Nick, a leg wrapped around his brother's waist and Nick's arm wrapped losely around Justin's small frame. Pillows were scattered here and there and the blanket hanging freely on the side of the bed. The door opened slowly and

Spencer peeked her head in, smiling at both boys.

Spencer acted more like their mother than their sister in law. She always made sure they had everything for school ready and made sure they got there on time. They boys' actual mother only acted like a mother around others, but never really cared. Their dad was always at work, working hard to keep the family where they are. With a roof over their heads, food and what necesities they might need.

"Boys, time for school." She said shaking them gently.

"No. Five minutes." Justin mumbled, getting completely on top of Nick, earning an oof out of the older boy at the sudden weight.

"Guys seriously, you're gonna be late for third period."

The boys eyes snapped open. Justin climbed off of Nick and looked at the clock that read past nine.

"Crap. Did you just get here?" Nick asked walking towards his closet.

"Yeah, now hurry."

Spencer walked out and Justin laid back down on the bed, closing his eyes again. Nick turned and saw Justin asleep again. He sighed and just let him rest, hoping Spencer wouldn't mind Justin staying. Nick took a quick shower, got changed, grabbed his stuff and almost left without saying goodbye to Justin.

"I'll see you later bud." Nick whispered kissing his cheek.

Justin mumbled something, but Nick couldn't catch what it was and just left. He met Spencer in the kitchen, grabbed an apple, said goodbye and left.

As he was about to get in his car, he saw a familiar girl walking down the street. He immediately recognized her as Demi, one of his old friends. He waved her over and went around to open the passenger door for her. She nodded as a thanks and got in. Nick shut the door and walked over to his side and climbed in.

"What are you doing going to school so late?" He asked her as he drove down the driveway.

"I didn't want to go today, but then I decided I should. How bout you?" She asked, raising an eyebrow at him.

"Slept in. Justin and I went to bed really late yesterday."

"Nick, I miss you." She whispered shyly.

Demi was never really one to say those things to someone. She usually bottled up her feelings until she broke down. Nick's witnessed it before. Last year during math, she just started bawling her eyes out and it turned out that her parents were getting divorced.

"I miss you too Dems, but we can hang out again, right?" Nick asked hopeful.

"Of course we can. Selena and Miley just got back from their trip to Europe. I'm sure they'll be happy to know that our Nicky is hanging out with us."

"I miss you girls a lot."

"And Joe right?"

Nick just nodded and the rest of the way to school was silent. They arrived at school just before the third period bell rang.

During lunch, Nick was just sitting next Selena, hearing, or at least attempting to pay attention to them, but he couldn't. Without Joe, his life was empty. And it's not like Joe was in school, he graduated last year, but he never spent lunch in the actual lunch room, he always went out with Joe. His phone buzzing snapped Nick out of his thoughts and he quickly pulled it out. Justin's name appeared on the screen and Nick answered it, motioning for his friends to quiet down.

"Hello?" He answered.

"Nicky, I-I n-need you." The younger boy cried.

"Kiddo, what's wrong?" Nick questioned.

"I d-don't feel good."

"I'll be there in a few ok? Just stay calm for me."

"O-Ok."

Nick hung up and the girls were looking at him, asking what was wrong in silence.

"I gotta go, Justin's sick. I'll see you girls tomorrow."

"Bye Nick and tell Justin I said to get better." Selena yelled at her retreating friend.

Nick nodded and walked out to his car. His phone rang again, but this time it was his knight in shining armor.

"Hey baby, what are you doing?" Joe asked.

"Going home. Justin's sick." Nick said as he climbed in his car.

"Aww. I miss you."

"I miss you too."

"I love you prince."

"I love you too."

"I'll leave you so you can go help Just."

"Alrighty."

"Tell him I said hi and I'll call you again tonight."

"Okie dokie. Bye."

They hung up and Nick arrived home as fast as he could, not wanting the emptiness to last longer. Once at home, Nick raced up the stairs where he heard the faint sound of puking coming from one of the bathrooms. Peeking in the hallway bathroom, Nick found it empty, but then heard coughing coming from his room and jogged down the hall and opened the door to find his baby brother in bed, pale and looking like a corpse. Nick climbed in bed and placed a hand on Justin's forehead, recoiling at the immense heat from the boy.

"I'll be right back alright bud?" Nick whispered.

Justin just nodded and curled deeper into the blankets, shivering slightly. Nick walked into his bathroom to find some aspirin and fetch a glass of water. He walked back into his room and helped Justin sit up.

"Here bud."

Justin nodded a thanks after taking the pill and drinking water, but swallowing really hurt his throat. Justin cuddled back into the blankets and Nick set the glass of water on the nightstand and laid down next to his brother and removed any stray hair from the boy's golden eyes.

"Joe says hi." Nick whispered after awhile, interrupting the frost before it turned into ice.

"I miss him too." Justin answered, closing his eyes.

* * *

ok so, sequel is on the works, i just couldn't have joe not come back at all  
i have 9 and a half days left of school which means six days until finals and i doubt i'll be able to finish how to love by then, so i'm gonna do my best and just work with me


End file.
